


I Love You (Morning, Noon, and Night)

by Crabby_Scott



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/Crabby_Scott
Summary: The Vanguard are close (closer than some Guardians know). It's not like they hide though, there's proof of their love for each other in everything they do.





	1. Mornings

Ikora loved her fireteam dearly. And that was not some over-grand statement of friendship--they were her family and she would cherish them forever (or as long as the Traveler would allow).

She loved early mornings with them. She was always the second to rise, Zavala unsurprisingly being a morning person and Cayde a late sleeper. And as studious as she was (as much as Zavala praised her for being so diligent), she often found it very hard to leave the bed she shared with her comrades. Zavala would usually be up already and making breakfast which left the entire very fluffy (and very warm, thanks to Cayde) bed to be lounged in.

"Come now, you know as well as I you can't stay here," Zavala would say, a kind smile on his lips as he brought over plates of eggs, toast, and ham. "Wake our dear living heater, will?"

Ikora always smiled at the silly things Zavala would come up with to address Cayde. And her smile grew as Cayde shifted and mumbled about being awake and not being a home appliance.

"Perhaps he'd not address you like that if you got up early enough to help out," Ikora mused, sitting up and taking a plate happily.

"I don't hear you helping ever," Cayde quipped through sleepy static.

"He has a point." Zavala chuckled when Ikora stuck her tongue out at him.

Once breakfast was done, the trio would get ready for the day. Washing up, getting dressed, reviewing their tasks were all peppered with quaint banter that Ikora was fairly certain an outside observer would view as unpleasant bickering. But it was all good fun. No matter how many times Cayde threatened to leave his post, no matter how many times Zack's reprimanded him, no matter how many jokes Ikora would let slip about their maturity. She knew.

They all loved each other deeply.


	2. Noon

Some days dragged on for Zavla. There was always so much to be done, so many things to plan and Guardians to talk to. He was very grateful for the constant presence of Cayde and Ikora at his sides.

Their mornings would slip by full of Titans, Hunters, Warlocks all receiving missions or rewards. Zavala's chest would fill with pride each mission completed and each victorious team. That feeling was only second to the one that made his heart flutter at the pride he saw on his loves' faces. He was very business like with his Titans (well deserved praise not withstanding) but that gave him time to watch Ikora and her Warlocks gush over new discoveries. Or to watch Cayde and his Hunters chatter about feats of daring and loot found. Their enthusiasm was beautiful.

"Hey, Big Blue," Cayde said, startling Zavala from his deep thoughts as he glowered at a map or two. Zavala looked around, cheeks glowing at the pet name but he was relieved to see the three of them were alone. 

"Heading out for eats," Cayde said, smirk evident in his voice, "What'dya want?"

"Our usual should do us nicely," Ikora supplied when Zavala still looked at a loss.

"Gotcha, chief!" Cayde mock saluted before trotting out of the room.

"So care free," Zavla rumbled.

"He knows you're tense enough for all of us," Ikora said, smiling as she crossed the room to plant a kiss on his cheeks and move to stand near Cayde's usual spot while he was gone.

Cayde return with a loud trail of Hunters behind him and his laugh made Zavala and Ikora smiled as it echoed through the halls.

"Alright, alright, back to work the lot of ya!" The Hunters scattered as Cayde marched back into the room. "One usual comin' up," he said handing Ikora her meal and crossing to Zavala to give him his.

"Thank you, Cayde."

"Anything for you, Big Blue."

Zavala's cheeks glowed again and he felt the familiar flutter of his heart. Yes he was very grateful to have his loves with him always.


	3. Nights

Cayde stretched with a satisfied groan. The day was finally done and though there would still be Guardians out on missions and such, it was time for the Vanguard to retire to their room. He was excited for some down time with his favorite people.

He made them very aware of that as he slung his arms over Zavala and Ikora's shoulders. They each let out little laughs at his exclamation and they sent his spark spinning. Anything positive from the pair of them please Cayde to no end. And strolling through Tower as the lights dimmed and people went into night routines let Cayde observe so many positive things! They chatted idly about the day, recounting all the good points and leaving anything that may have gone wrong in the past. All work talk was set aside when the made it to their room though.

"Ah, sweet respite," Cayde sighed, transmatting his armor away and draping his cloak in it's special spot in the closet.

"Yes, you were quite the hard worker," Ikora said, hugging him from behind. He let out an amused snort at the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"And still some left to be done," Zavala said from the kitchen space, "Come help me with dinner."

They just worked on a simple stew but it was fun, as always. Bustling about the small space in thin civilian clothes, placing lingering touches on each other any time they could. It was absurdly tender and sweet.

They ate quickly in semi-silence and headed to bed. Ikora fell bodily onto the fluffy surface. Cayde crawled on after her, a look in his eye that would likely lead to more were the trio not so ready for sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under the blanket. Zavala chuckled and stared down at them a moment, a huge, kind smile on his face, before joining them on Ikora's other side.

They peppered each other in kisses and settled down and Cayde watched them drift off, Ikora first then Zavala. He always had a harder time than the pair of them (just the nature of things) but he didn't mind. He was more than content to just be there with his favorite people.


End file.
